The Pink Ranger
by MizFortune
Summary: A Power Rangers: Jungle Fury story A new Ranger comes to town. What'll happen? Casy/Lily Theo/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Pink Ranger

Saturday, Jungle Karma Pizza, 10:00 A.M.  
Chapter I: Daddy?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PRJF, no matter how much I'd like to. All I own is Jen. Don't sue.

* * *

"Hey, daddy!" A girl of about sixteen exclaimed. "I'm back!" She the threw her arms around the young Pai Zhuaq master.

"Whoa. Jen?! You're back already?" RJ asked the girl after the hug was over.

"What do you mean already?! Do you know how hard it was to find two other Pai Zhuaq masters?! I mean-"

"Not now, Jen. Let's go to the kitchen. I have a few poeople you might wanna meet." RJ cut off.

"You already found other cubs? Ouch!" the girl named Jennifer was wearing black leggings under a pink mini skirt, a green tank under a half-zipped pink jacket, a pink watch, hat, shoes, sunglasses, and a gold heart pendant. "I'm gone for half a year and you found other cubs?! What kind of a father are you?" the girl asked, in mocked hurt.

"I didn't find them; they found me. Master Mao sent them."

"Oh, You mean the other three chosen ones?"

"Yeah."

* * *

7:30 P.M. Kitchen After hours

"Okay, people - this is my cub Jennifer-"

RJ was interrupted by Theo, Casey, and Lily. "You have a daughter?!"

"Technically, yes. I was the first Pai Zhuaq student RJ taught. I came here when I was about eight, so I started calling him my daddy, and he started calling me his cub." Jennifer explained. Now, nobody noticed RJ go upstairs, to the loft.

"Oh, Well, I'm Lily. This is Casey," she gestured to the boy in red, "this is--"

"Before she could finish, Jennifer had to ask something. "Is he your boyfriend? You guys look cute together!"

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" both Rangers said simultaneously.

"Really? The why are both of you blushing?" Jennifer countered, noting Casey and Lily's red faces.

"Never mind them. I'm Theo." Theo introduced himself, extending a hand.

"Hey." the new girl shook Theo's hand.

"Jen, you wanna go shopping?" Lily asked the newcomer.

"Yeah, sure!" Jennifer replied. "I gotta go ask daddy for money first, though. Is he at the loft?"

"Probably. But it's only open to employees."

"Don't tell me I can't train up there anymore!"

"You know?"

"Yeah. I used to go to Pai Zhuaq, remember? I was in the advanced class when I was about seven."

"You were _that_ kid?! Yeah, I remember. I was kinda jealous of you, you know."

"Well, don't be. It wasn't fun, being the youngest in your class."

"Never mind. Let's go find RJ."

The two girls climbed the stairs to the loft and found their master sleeping on his green chair.

"Daddy!" Jennifer yelled.

"Huh? What?" RJ, surprised, asked.

"Could I have some money so I could go shopping with Lily?"

"No." This answer earned a pout fome his pseudo-cub. "But you can work here to earn the money."

"Really? Great!" Jennifer hugged her master. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Have you told Lily about yourself yet?"

"No." the girl's answer made Jennifer's friend frown.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Well, um, I'm a Power Ranger, too." Jennifer confessed. "That's why I was gone for half a year. Daddy sent me out to train with Masters Dolph and Eron(1). Sorry about not telling you."

"Oh, really? That's okay. Let's go tell Theo and Casey, ok?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Oh, sorry about the shopping thing. Maybe next month."

"That's ok, too."

"Jen?" RJ called, just before the two were out of the room. "Since you're here, you can room with Lily, Casey, and Theo, if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" The two girls then continued on down to the kitchen, chattering indistinctinvely.

* * *

"Casey! Theo!" Lily called from the kitchen. A few seconds later, the two guys appeared on the scence." guess what? Jen's a Ranger and she'll be rooming with us! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Lil. Welcome to the Team, Jen!" Casey greeted.

"Oh, Jen?" Theo asked. "What color are you?"

"Pink. Haven't you noticed?" the girl turned around.

"Not really." _But you do look cute. What the heck?! Where'd that come from?_

"Anyways, after work tomorrow, why don't we all hang out at the loft? You know, get to know each other." Jennifer proposed.

"Sounds great."

"Cool."

"I'm in."

"Tomorrow, it is, then."

* * *

(1) Master Dolph Dolphin; Master Eron Heron


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter II: Hanging Out  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, no matter how hard I try to pretend I do.  
Dedicated to all those people who reviewed, faved, and everything else!

* * *

8:30 A.M. Jungle Karma Pizza, Kitchen

"Ok. Jen and Theo, stay here and cook. Casey and Lily, be the waiters." RJ instructed. "Since Fran's on vacation, if you have to save the world, make sure you tell me, okay?"

"Yes, RJ." All four students said.

"Good. I'll be at the loft, if you need me."

As the first customers walked in, the young heroes split up to their respective duties.

"Um, Theo?" Jennifer asked. "What do we do now?"

"Heat up the oven then find some cans of tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and a lot of bananas." Theo directed.

"Ok. Thanks!" Jennifer did as instructed while Theo made the dough.

"Heads up, Theo!" Jennifer said, tossing the ingredients his direction. Theo caught every one of them - except one can of tomato sauce, which landed on his head.

"**OW**!" Theo exclaimed. "You are gonna get it, Jennifer Avalon!" He vowed playfully, as he threw flour at her, landing on top of Jennifer's uniform.

"Be that way, then!" Jennifer dug some marshmallows out of the fridge and threw them at Theo and used the door as a sheild. The young jaguar was about to spray water on the girl, but was interrupted by-

"_GUYS_!" Lily shouted. "Get yourselves together and make three Trilla Gorilla Pizzas!" she scolded them. but, as she was departing, the Yellow Ranger wore her 'all-knowing' smirk.

"Come on, Theo. Let's go clean up." Jennifer chirped.

"Yeah. Okay." Theo agreed, but the new girl was already cleaning up, humming a tune. "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how to sing?"

"Doesn't everybody?" She asked, completely innocent.

_Not me._ Theo thought. "Yeah. Sure."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." By now, both had finished cleaning up the kitchen and making the pizzas. Also, it was their breaktime.

"Oh."

"That's my greatest fear."

"Huh? What is?"

"...Singing."

"What? I could imagine having stagefright and being shy, but singing?"

"During the third grade, we had a singing recital and I ruined it, 'cause I couldn't sing." Theo didn't know why, but he felt that he could just tell this girl his deepest secrets.

"Oh." The girl's face suddenly brightened as she had an idea. "Hey! Why don't I teach you how?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, I can't get any worse than I am now.."

"Tommorow at the loft, ok?" Jennifer schelduled, extending her hand.

Theo shook the hand and said, "Deal."

* * *

7:50 p.m. Loft

"Okay. Let's start with names. Casey?"

"Baseball Dude."

"Theo?"

"Neat freak."

"Lils?"

"Dancing Queen. Jen?"

"Singing Star."

"Really? Sing for us, then."

"Ok, Lil. But don't tell anyone about this, ok? Oh, does Dad still have my karaoke machine?" She asked the trio.

"Oh, you mean that thing over there?" Casey was pionting to one of the edges of the room where there was, as he presumed, the said machine.

"Thanks, Violin Case." Jennifer teased, as she dragged the machine from the edge of the room to in front of the sofa where her fellow Rangers are sitting. "I knew Daddy wouldn't throw this away. It was too expensive." Jennifer giggled.

"Got that right." The four teenagers turned around and saw RJ entering the room and sitting on his chair. "You singing again, young cub?"

"Yeah. I haven't sung since I came back! Master Eron was _so strict_!" She then asked, "Ready?"

_You think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care when life could be so sweet  
So why you wanna be like that, this is nothing new  
You're not foolin no one, you're not even foolin you_

_So walk a little slower and open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see the good things pass you by  
There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light  
Tellin you to make your move or when the time is right (so)_

_Why not (Why not) take crazy chance?  
Why not (Why not) do a crazy dance?  
If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot  
So why not, why not? (Why not take a crazy chance, why not take a crazy chance)_

_You always dress in yellow when you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listenin' to your heart, you do just what you're told  
If you keep waiting where you are for what you'll never know  
So let's just get into your car, and go baby go (so)_

_Why not (Why not) take crazy chance?  
Why not (Why not) do a crazy dance?  
If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot  
So why not, why not?_

_I could be the one for you, maybe yes, maybe no  
It could be the thing to do  
All I'm sayin is you gotta let me know_

_You'll never get to heaven or even to LA  
If you don't beleive there's a way  
(Why not take a star from the sky?  
Why not spread your wings and fly?)_

_It might take a little, and it might take a lot  
But why not, why not?_

_Why not (Why not) take crazy chance?  
Why not (Why not) do a crazy dance?  
If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot  
So why not, why not?_(1)

"That was great, Jen!" Lily and Casey exclaimed at the same time, making them blush.

"Are you _sure_ you guys aren't going out?"

"_Get off my tail_!" Both Lily and Casey exclaimed simultaneously.

"Is it just me or do you guys have_ ESP_?"

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay! Take a joke, people!" Jennifer said, her hands up, defeated. "What do you think, Theo?"

"That was great!"

"Good job, young cub." RJ complimented. "Still quite the same old Singing Star."

"Thanks, RJ. Now, Dancing Queen, let's see what you got!"

"Ok, ok." Lily played a hip-hop song and did kicks, flips, and jumps, to the music.

"Cool!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Don't forget, young cubs, you still have to train." RJ reminded them. "Jen, you get your sword; Lily, bo; Casey, sabers; Theo, fans."

"Okay." the Rangers obeyed.

* * *

After an hour and a half of intense kung-fu training, the four heroes retired to thei room, slumped on their beds simultaneously, then fell asleep.

Jennifer was sleeping on a bed with leopard prints on a pink background, light pink pillows, and a stuffed leopard toy. She dreamt of finding her long-lost big brother, how he would look like, if he would still love her. But then, the scenery changed. She was then dreaming of a boy who came to save her and took her heart. The thing is, she couln't see his face clearly, though. Just when she was going to look at it clearly...

* * *

"Rise and shine, Rangers!" RJ greeted the still sleeping teens. When no one get up, the young master set off the Ranger alarm and everybody suddenly shot out of bed, awake.

"Don't _do_ that, RJ!" Lily scolded.

"Yeah. We thought we were gonna have to see Dai Shi's face first thing in the morning!" Casey added.

"Seriously!" Jennifer piped in.

"We thought people were in danger or something." Theo commented.

"Hey, you guys are lucky; I could have unleashed my animal spirit on you guys." RJ boasted, with a wolfy grin.

"**_YOU WOULDN'T_**." All four teens exclaimed, as they threw their pillows at RJ.

"Ok, ok!" I wouldn't. I was just kidding!" RJ admitted. "Now you guys get dressed and get to work. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

(1) Song called 'Why Not' by Hilary Duff


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogations

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter III: Interrogations  
Disclaimer: Don't own PRJF. I only own, Jennifer. Music owned by resepective artists.

* * *

7:45 a.m. Jungle Karma Pizza

"Hey, Casey!" Jennifer greeted, her usual cheerful voice filling the room.

"Hey, Jen." Casey turned around to the work scheldule for the day. "Looks like you and me get tips while Lily and Theo slave away in the kitchen." Casey smirked.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to earn more money." The new girl smiled mischeiviously. "But I guess you'd rather be in the kitchen with Lily, huh?"

Casey blushed upon hearing the girl's statement. "Wh-what are you implying here, Jen?" he stuttered.

"You know what I mean. You're crazy for Lily!"

Casey blushed even more, if possible. "Seriously, Jen, you should know by now that Lil and I are only friends. Kinda like brother and sister."

"I know. I also know that your heart aches when you think about that. You want to be something more, don't you?"

"Seriously, are you studying to be a therapist?" Casey asked, mockingly, as the first customers of the day walked in.

"Well, better get to work!" Jennifer said, putting on the orange hat that was part of the uniform, getting a notebook and a pen, and greeted the customers.

_I'm not beat yet, Casey!_ After giving the first customer's order to Lily and Theo, she turned on the boombox under the cashier.

_She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when the world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?_

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now, face to face, all my fears pushed aside  
And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you_

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl_(1)

_--_

_I didn't know what was in store when I walked right to the door  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way_

_And I remember then night you said "Let's go for a ride."  
I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more_

_In black and white, I read the screen  
All your lines and in betweens  
Then you message on the phone  
I save to hear when I'm all alone  
And now I know just what to say  
This doesn't happen everyday_

_And I remember then night you said "Let's go for a ride."  
I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more  
Something more, something more  
We would be something more, something more Something more_

_I know we're both young, but we know what we feel  
We know what is false, and we know what is real_

_I remember then night you said "Let's go for a ride."  
I didn't want the night to end_

_And I remember then night you said "Let's go for a ride."  
I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more_

_I remember then night you said "Let's go for a ride"  
I didn't want the night to end, want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more  
Something more, something more  
We would be something more, something more  
Something more_(2)

_--_

_Remember when we never needed each other  
The best of friends, like sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh, I want to say this right and it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh, yeah  
I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?_(3)

_--_

_Hey, Juliet  
Hey, I've been watching you, every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me where you want me?_

_(Hey, Juliet)  
I think you're fine, you really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey, Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees, beggin' "Please, baby, please"  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying "Hey, Juliet, why do you do him this way"  
Too far to turn around, so I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a dance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me where you want me?_

_Hey, Juliet  
I think you're fine, you really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey, Juliet_

_I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me where you want me?  
It don't last forever for us to hang together  
So hear me when I say "Hey, Juliet"_

_Hey, Juliet  
I think you're fine, you really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey, Juliet_

_Hey, Juliet  
I think you're fine, you really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey, Juliet, hey, Juliet, hey, Juliet_(4)

"Whoa. Who turned the radio up?" RJ wanted to know.

"Me!" Jennifer declared.

"I knew it was you. Cool songs."

"Thanks. I'm helping somebody realize the truth."

"Casey?"

"Yeah. He's so in denia-" She stopped in midsentence. "Wait- you know about Casey and Lily?"

"Of course. I mean, come on- it's so obvious."

"True enough." Jennifer admitted. "But I'm matchmaking this couple, okay?" She said, just as another customer came in. The new girl then waited on her. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, solo today? Right this way." She gestured to a table with a big smile.

RJ, who was watching, chuckled as he shook his head, then headed back to the loft.

* * *

Meanwhile

Theo stole a glance outside the kitchen and saw Jennifer talking to RJ. _Thank God she's not just a dream! Wait a minute- what am I so happy about?!_

Lily caught her best friend staring at her new friend. "You know, she'll still be here if you take your eyes off her and work."

"Lil- what are you suggesting?" Theo asked, fighting off a blush.

"No reason. It's just that I noticed you can't stop looking at her. Now, why is that?" She asked in mock innocence. "Hmmmm...? Could it be that you **_like her_**?" She said, emphasising the last two words playfully.

"I do no-" Theo stopped when he saw her giving him her 'I-know-all-about-it' look, complete with raised eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I maybe have a little crush on her. Happy?" All he got was 'the look' one level up. "_OKAY, OKAY_! I **LIKE** her. _Now_ are you happy?"

"**_I KNEW IT_**!" Lily squealed, jumping.

"But don't tell anyone. I don't wanna ruin the friendship thing. Plus, I don't need her to know yet."

"Fine, Theo." She then quieted down. "Listen."

_Were the best of friends, and we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed, a voice here inside my head softly says_

_"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know, if you never show the way you feel inside."_

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we could cross the line  
And everytime she's near, I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know, if you never show the way you feel inside_

_What would she say?  
I wonder, would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait, I keep asking myself_

_"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know, if you never show the way you feel inside."_

_Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know, if you never show the way you feel inside_(5)

* * *

Back to Casey and Jennifer  
1:48 Breaktime

"Admit it, Violin Case, you like Lily!" Jennifer exclaimed, while sitting on the couch at the loft. She watched as Casey's face turned red for about the hundredth time that day. "I _would_ stop if you admit, you know."

"Fine, fine!" Casey caved in. "**_I ache for her, okay_**?" His eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"**_YES! I KNEW IT_**!" She jumped out from the couch. "So, are you planning to tell her anytime soon?"

"No. I don't wanna weird out the friendship thing."

"You mean the 'brother-sister' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about that. If she likes you, she probably feels the same way."

"Uh-huh. But still, seriously, don't tell her."

"Pinky swear it!" She said, holding her right pinky out as she walked out of the loft.

* * *

(1)Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron

(2)Something More by Aly & AJ

(3)How Did I Fall in Love with You by the Backstreet Boys

(4)Hey, Juliet by LMNT

(5)Why Don't you Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney


	4. Chapter 4: Singing Lessons

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter IV: Singing lessons  
Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I don't own PRJF. Songs owned by artists.

* * *

The next day (Rangers' Day Off) Noon, JKP, Loft

"Oh! I almost forgot about our deal!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she took Theo's hand and led him to where the karaoke machine was.

_Her hand feels so warm...Okay, I really need to stop thinking like that._

"Theo!" Jennifer yelled, taking the boy from his thoughts. The girl was wearing a pink Tinkerbell T-shirt and jean shorts, with her hair down. "Now that I have your attention, let me hear you sing."

"No way!" Theo answered defensively.

"If you wanna learn how to sing, then you have to let me hear your singing voice first. Come on! _Please_? For me?" Jennifer pleaded, putting on her best kitty-kat eyes and quivering her lower lip. _Ha! Not even Daddy can resist the power of my kitty-kat eyes! Try to resist, Theo! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Oh, who could resist those eyes?!_ "Okay, okay! Fine, Jen." Theo sang horribly, but Jennifer was making mental notes on where the blue Ranger was to improve on, which was, basically, everything. _Seriously, though, his voice would sound so cool and calm if he could just straighten it out! Ohhh, lookie! Hello, Challenge!_

"Okay, Theo. Let's start with the basics. _Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti_" She instructed. "Your turn."

Theo tried, but sang horribly. His 'teacher' took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Theo. Try calming down and then sing. Clear your mind of everything but the lyrics. You can do this." Jennifer coaxed.

"If it'll help." Theo cleared his head, as directed, and then sang. This time, though, he sang the scale perfectly.

"That was perfect!" Jennifer complimented, huggung Theo tightly.

"Um, Jen? This is kinda awkward." _But so good at the same time. Stop it, you idiot! Stop thinking of her that way!,_ he scolded himself mentally.

"Oh. Sorry." The Pink Ranger then let go of him. "I'm just so proud of you!" She then turned on the karoke machine. "Now that you have the technique, know any songs?" She asked, smirking, holding the mic in front of Theo.

"Okay." Theo agreed, taking the mic.

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you  
There's something about the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around  
And I want you to be mine, and if you need a reason why_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease Me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way_

_There's something about how you stay on my mind  
There's something about the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep  
Oh, girl, maybe it's the look you get in your eyes_

_Oh, baby, it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons, they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way_

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is  
That makes me love you, you baby  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking about the way_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way_

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's nothing more to say than I feel it in the way_(1)

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who  
I am I just want you to know who I am(_2)

* * *

_I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time  
Got a picture of you beside me  
Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup  
Got a fist of pure emotion , got a head of shattered dreams  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it, all behind now_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song, and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood, I want you back for good_

_Unaware, but underlined  
I figured out the story, it wasn't good  
But in the corner of my mind, I celebrated glory  
But that was not to be  
In the twist of separation, you excelled at being free  
Can't you find a little room inside for me?_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song, and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood, I want you back for good_

_And we'll be together, this time is forever  
We'll be fighting and forever  
We will be so complete in our love  
We will never be uncovered again_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song, and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood, I want you back for good_(3)

* * *

_Oceans apart day after day, and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it, baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But, in the end, if  
I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
Oh, can't you see it, baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_(4)

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep, yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_(5)

"That was way cool, Theo!" You're a natural!" Jennifer complimented, while Theo bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, for our second finalist, we have Ms. Jennifer Avalon!" Theo said, with a small grin.

"Wow, Theo." Jennifer said, taking the mic from the said Ranger.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know, it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding, love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding, love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me, oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding, love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding, love  
You cut me open and I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding, love_(6)

* * *

_Right now, he's probably slow dancin'  
With a bleached-blond tramp and she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying her  
Some fruity little drink, 'cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool-stick, showin' her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe, next time, he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singin'  
Some white-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably sayin'  
"I'm drunk" and he's a thinkin' that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbin' on  
Three dollars worth of that bathroom colone  
Oh, and he don't know, oh_

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe, next time, he'll think before he cheats_

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe, next time, he'll think before he cheats  
Maybe next time he'll think, before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats, oh_(7)

* * *

_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need, more lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look, here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending  
But, now, I know she never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
I know the truth now, I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore, it never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow, now, you're everybody's fool_(8)

* * *

_Head underwater  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me, but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages, no easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep, down under you and  
Your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry, convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas, when I believe that  
There's a reason to write you a love song today, today_(9)

"Now, that rocks." Theo said, after the girl was done singing.

"You're not so bad yourself." She countered. Her eyes twinkled at the thought of an idea. She got another mic and handed one to Theo. "Hey, know any duets?"

_Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh _

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there another way I can make you understand? _

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

_Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe, with no air  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
There's no air, no air _

_Got me out here, in the water so deep  
Tell me, how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, air, no air, air _

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real  
But, somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived _

_I don't know how, but I don't even care  
So, how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

_Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe, with no air  
That's how I feel when i know you ain't there  
There's no air, no air _

_Got me here, out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air No air, air, no air, air _

_Tell me, how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel when I know you ain't there  
There's no air, no air _

_Got me out here, in the water so deep  
Tell me, how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, air, no air, air _

_Got me here, out in the water so deep  
Tell me, how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air, air, no air, air _(10)

* * *

_That's much I love you, that's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile?  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No) _

_But you won't let me, you upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong _

_But I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you _

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go, and I hate that I love you so _

_And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Said and it's not fair how you  
Take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right _

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go, and I hate that I love you so _

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me _

_That's much I love you, that's much I need you  
That's much I need you, that's much I love you  
That's much I need you  
And I hate that I love you so _

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so, so_ (11)

* * *

Downstairs, Casey and Lily

"Sounds like Jen and Theo are having fun." Lily commented.

"Yeah." Casey answered, somewhat absent-mindedly. "Hey - wanna go to the park and get your butt kicked at every sport you can think of?" Casey asked, a huge smirk on his face.

"You are so on." Lily said, as she grabbed Casey's hand and ran to the park.

* * *

Rangers' Bedroom 7:45 p.m.

"Oh, I am beat!" Lily asid, slumping on her bed, wearing her Pai Zhauq sweats and a yellow tank. "Casey beat me at everything: basketball, baseball, badminton, darts, tennis, ping-pong, football - everything." She told Jennifer. "You know, some people even told us we look cute together! Heck, they even asked if we were going out!"

"Imagine that." Jennifer said, giggling. "I mean, you don't even like Casey. In fact, you hate him."

"No, it's not that! I _like_ Casey!" She then gasped, as she noticed what she had just said.

"_HA! I knew it! You like Casey, you like Casey_!" She said, in a sing-song voice.

Lily put her hand over the girl's mouth. "_**Don't**_!" She whispered, frantically. "Come on, Jen. Swear you won't tell anyone."

"_Mhhh-mmmhh_." Came a muffeld reply. Lily let go of her friend. "Okay, okay. I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's not like I have much of a choice, do I?" Jennifer then walked out of the room, with thoughts of how to get the Red and Yellow Rangers together.

* * *

(1) The Way by Clay Aiken

(2) Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls

(3) Back for Good by Take That

(4) Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx

(5) I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

(6) Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

(7) Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

(8) Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

(9) Love Song by Sara Bareilles

(10) No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

(11) Hate that I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo


	5. Chapter 5: A Dark Past

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter V: A Dark Past  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, except Jennifer. Song owned my Martina McBride.

* * *

The next day, Noon, Loft

"How to get Lil and Casey together...hhhhmmmm..." Jennifer murmured, thinking hard. "A-ha! I know!" She then quickly wrote down the plan on a peice of paper, as not to forget it, and rushed out the door to put her plan into action.

"Um, Lil, since we get off work at 7:30, how about we go to Olive Garden? You know, have a girl's night." Jennifer proposed, acting innocent.

"Sure. 8:30, okay?" Lily answered. _Why do I get the felling she's plotting something?_

"Got it! Oh, ask to have table four if you get there first, okay?" Jennifer requested.

"Okay."

* * *

"Case! I have a ticket to the baseball game tomorrow!" Jennifer lied, but getting Casey's attention. "I don't really have time to go, so..."

"Cool! Can I have them?" Casey asked, giving her his own version of kitty-kat eyes. "Please?"

"Those don't work on me, Case." Jennifer told the Red Ranger. "But I was planning on giving it to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I lost it somewhere, though. I'd look for it now-ish, but I still have work, so, can you meet me at Olive Garden 8:30?"

"As long as I get that ticket!" Casey said.

"Oh, Case, if you get there before me, ask to have table four, okay?"

"As long as I get that ticket!" _Okay, strange, but I feel like she's plotting something. Oh, well, as long as I get that ticket!_

* * *

8:00 p.m. Olive Garden

Lily was dressed casually: yellow top, green jacket, denim pants, yellow sneakers. "Hi, my name's Lily- Jennifer Avalon told me to ask for table four?" She told the receptionist.

"Oh. Right this way." The receptionist then gestured to table four.

"Thanks."

* * *

Casey came to the restaurant wearing a red polo shirt, demin pants, and red Converse. "Hi. I'm here to see Jennifer Avalon. She told me to ask for table four."

"Right this way."

"Lil?!" Casey asked, when he saw Lily sitting at table four. "What are you doing here?!"

"Case?! I was supposed to meet Jen here for a girl's night!"

"I'm supposed to get a baseball game ticket!"

"Oh, my God, I can't believe it! She set us up!" Lily figured out. _That scheming little...Crap! What am I gonna do now?! I'm stuck here with Casey!_ she thought, nervously.

"Well, since we're here, hungry?" Casey asked.

_Breathe, Lil. Breathe_, Lily thought to herself. "Yeah. Me, too. I've been waiting here for about thirty minutes!"

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Avalon. As you requested, the restaurant is rented for the night." The receptionist said.

"Thanks, Alfred! I owe you one." She told the old man.

"No problem."

"Do you guys have a radio or something?"

"Under the cash register."

"Thanks!" Jennifer said, as she stalked to the said place, invisible to Casey and Lily. "Time for the big finish!" She whispered, almost to herself, as she put on a CD and pressed play.

_If there were no words, no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

_All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my valentine, oh_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine_(1)

"Lily?" Casey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together, and I just wanna well, I just wanna say- thanks, I guess. Yeah, thank you for everything." _Coward! Why couldn't you tell her?!_

_Crap! Casey, say it already!_ Jennifer, who was filming the 'date', thought.

"Oh." Lily said. _Why can't you say it?!_ she scolded herself mentally. She then noticed that her's and Casey's face were getting closer by the second. Just as their lips were about to touch, their morphers, which they carried basically eveywhere, beeped, waking both Rangers from their enthalling trance.

**_CRAP!_** Jennifer thought mentally, putting her video camera aside. _This 'Dai Shi' person has really bad timing!_ But still, she quietly, and quite invisibly, made her way out of the restarant, back to JKP, and to the portal, which led to the Plaza.

"Hello, Rangers." Camille greeted evilly. "Looks like a new kitty wants to play, huh?" She asked upon seeing Jennifer. The lizard lady then snapped her fingers as a whole army of Rin Shi materialized behind her. "Get them!" She ordered.

"Ready?" Casey asked.

"Ready!"

"**Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleased**!" All four teens shouted, morphing.

"**With the speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

**"With the stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

**"With the endurance of the Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"**

**"With the strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger**!"

The four Rangers then jumped into action.

"**Jungle Bo!"**

**"Jungle Tonfa!"**

**"Jungle Sword!"**

**"Jungle Chucks!"**

The four heroes defeated the Rin Shi quite easily.

"Hello, Rangers." A familiar voice greeted. "I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" The man's animal spirit then headed for Casey, but, somehow, Jennifer managed to get in front of him, and taking full blast of it herself.

"Come on, Case. Get out of here." Jennifer instructed, just as the force became too much for her, forcing her backwards, this time as a civilian. That was when she got a better look at the man named Dai Shi.

"Big brother?" She recognized.

"What?!" Casey exclaimed.

"No way!" Theo yelled.

"Impossible!" Lily choked out.

(1) My Valentine by Martina McBride


	6. Chapter 6: A Comforting Friend

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter VI: A Comforting Friend  
Disclaimer: Only own Jen and this twisted plot. takes plot and twists it Song owned by Evanescence.

* * *

"Jennifer?" The part of Dai Shi that was still Jarrod recognized, but that part was soon quieted. "I call forth the spirit of the might Lion!" the man called again, this time, aiming for Jennifer.

RJ, who was watching the whole thing from the loft, then jumped in, fighting Dai Shi's animal spirit with his own. "Run, Rangers!" RJ ordered, as all four teens leaped back to JKP, him following closely behind.

* * *

Garden

Jennifer was crying sofly, her face buried on a pillow.

"Jen? Are you alright?" Theo asked, but as soon as he finished with the question, Jennifer hugged him tightly, still in tears.

"It's not sniffle fair! W-why sniffle d-do w-w-we sniffle h-have t-to sniffle fight my b-brother?!" She cried, all the while, still hugging Theo.

"Um, Jen, can't breathe."

"Oh sniffle. Sorry." She apologized, drying her eyes. "It's just that- that- well, he's the only relative I have, I-I don't think I could fight him. I...I- I wanna quit the team." She said.

"Listen, Jen." Theo started. "Being a Power Ranger is hard, but just because it is- well, that's no reason to quit. It's the best job anyone could ever have. Protecting the world, making a difference."

"I just don't wanna put the team in danger."

"No, that's not it. You don't want to fight your brother, don't you?"

"That's not tr-" Jennifer began, but then admittted, "Yeah. I mean, would you want to fight your long lost brother?"

* * *

_People's Orphanage_

_"We'd like to adopt that girl." A woman said, pointing to a short-haired, three year old lttle girl with medium length, jet back hair that was curling at the end._

_"Here are the papers. Sign here, intials here, here, and here." The headmistress pointed out, as the lady signed the indicated places. "Thank you. Take care of her." She said._

_"NO! I wanna stay here with big brother!" the girl screamed._

_"You can't sweetie. Don't you want to go home with your new parents?" the Headmisteress asked._

_"NO!" The girl covered her ears and buried her head on a pillow._

_"Fine, then._

_The girl's new 'parents' came and took her in the middle of the night, while the girl was sleeping._

_"**JENNIFER**!" the girl's big brother yelled, as her ran after the moving car, waking the girl up._

_"JARROD!" the little girl screamed, as the car disappeared from her brother's view_.

* * *

"Then I ran away, Master Mao found me, and I went to train at the academy. I graduated...then...I..." Jennifer's voice trailed off, as she was falling asleep, on Theo's shoulder.

"Um, Jen? Jen?" Theo sighed. "Oh, well." the Blue ranger then carried the sleeping girl to her room. Little did her know that there were two people a few meters behind him, filming the whole scene.

"That was payback for the Olive Garden, Jen!" Lily whispered.

"You know, I thought she looked like somebody I knew. I never would've guessed she was Jarrod's little sister, though." Casey thought back.

"Yeah. I mean, they're basically opposites."

* * *

JKP, Kitchen

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing? " _

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again  
I know what you'd do to yourself  
I shudder deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? " _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there  
Isn't something missing? Isn't something...? _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_ (1)

"Jen, I've been talking to RJ, and he said that he thinks there's still a part of Dai Shi that's Jarrod, and if we could find a way to make that part stronger, Jarrod could fight Dai Shi from the inside." Theo told her.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, her voice lacking its usual cheer. "Thanks, Theo. I'll think of a way."

"Jen, are you sure you're ok?" Theo wanted to know. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine, Theo. Thanks for worrying about me." Jennifer assured him.

"If you really want to thank me, at least smile, okay?" Theo asked. "Come on, Jen. For me?" Theo added his own version of puppy dog eyes in the mix, making Jennifer smile.

"De-ja-vu much?" Jennifer asked, her mood a bit more brightened.

"I don't think so." Theo answered, then began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop it, Theo!" She giggled, "I'll be cheerful, I promise!" She said, kicking and turning around, trying to make him stop.

"Okay, okay." Theo said, letting her go free.

"Thank God! I thought I was gonna die!" Jennifer stated, holding her chest with her right hand.

"Just stay happy, okay? It feels creepy here if you're not happy." Theo reasoned.

"Thanks, Theo." Jennifer said, giving him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "You're the best!" the now cheerful girl then skipped up to the loft, thinking of ways to get her brother back.

_'You're the best!'_ those words echoed in Theo's mind continuously.

But, if you look around carefully, you will see two people by kitchen window, recording the whole scene.

* * *

(1) Missing by Evanescence


	7. Chapter 7:Confrontations and Confessions

The Pink Ranger  
Chapter VII: Confrontations and Confessions  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Except Jen!

"Pink Ranger, I challenge you to a battle to the death!" Dai Shi called out, as Jennifer was watching live at the loft.

"Jarrod... I have to." She decided, almost to herself, as she walked slowly to the portal and arived at the forest.

"So you came." Dai Shi said. "I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" he roared, as his animal spirit attacked Jennifer, who hasn't morphed. "What?! What don't you fight?!" He asked, as Jennifer got up, but still didn't morph. "Lion Claws!" Jarrod called, attacking Jennifer directly, sending her flying backwards.

"**_AHHHHHHH_**!" the girl screamed in agony and pain, but didn't fight the darkness the beckoned to her. "Jarrod..." she called, weakly, as her eyes closed, never to be opened again.

* * *

"Guys! Jen's fighting Dai Shi by herself! Let's go!" Theo called frantically.

"WHAT?!" Casey and Lily exclaimed.

"LET'S GO!" Theo ordered.

* * *

_No...Jen...what have I done?_ Jarrod thought. this motivated him to get stronger and fight the ten thousand year old evil possessing him and defeat it. "**Aaaaah**!" Jarrod screamed, as he pushed the spirit out of him, sending it to the sky, where Master Mao locked it back into the chest where it came from.

"Thank you, Jarrod. The Order of the Claw is forever at your debt." he said, as dissipating into thin air.

"I don't care." Jarrod stated. "JENNIFER!" he called, rushing to his sister's side, only to be stopped by a laser blast.

"Get away from her!" Three vioces said simultaneously.

Jarrod looked up and saw the Rangers have formed the Jungle Master MegaZord. They fired at him once more, but he dodged it again and came to his sister's side.

The Rangers saw their fallen friend and got out of their Zords and by her side also.

"No..." Theo whispered, as he felt Jennifer's cold hand.

Lily and Casey stood in the background, both shedding tears. Casey offered his should to the Yellow Ranger.

"No..." Theo repeated. "How did she-"

"I killed her." Jarrod said, remorsely.

"But all of you can bring her back." a voice said. "With our help." more voices joined the first one. Jarrod and the Rangers looked up to see that all of the Pai Zhuaq Masters had formed a circle around them. "Everyone! Give her a bit of your magic!" Master Mao ordered.

A bright light surrounded the dead girl's body, lifting her into the air. The Rangers then got the message and gave their fallen friend some of their magic. Jarrod then helped by giving his sister some of his own magic.

"Please live..." Theo whispered.

"By the Order of the Claw, bring the girl to life!" All the Pai Zhuaq Masters simultaneously chanted, as Jennifer's animal spirit hovered over the girl's body, still in mid-air.

The bright light that envelopoed Jennifer was slowly loosening its grip on the girl, making her slowly descend into Theo's arms.

"Jen?" Theo asked, as the girl's heart started to beat, the color returning to her body, her eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Theo?" she asked, as the Blue Ranger embraced her tightly.

"You're alive!" Theo said, shedding tears of joy.

"Of course I'm alive!" Jennifer stated, giggling. "Jarrod!" she called, running into her brother's arms.

"Jennifer!" he exclaimed, hugging the girl back.

* * *

Everybody was celebrating the victory over Dai Shi at Jungle Karma Pizza. Eveyone was there: the Pai Zhuaq Masters, the Rangers, RJ, even Jarrod, who was now out of the all-black outfit, listening to the Rangers sing.

_You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it coming, suddenly it's real  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

_All things change when you don't expect them to  
No one knows what the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed that you've been there all along_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took was one look, for a dream come true_

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Oh, right here is right where we belong  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew that I've been looking for_

_Can't take my eyes off of you, oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play, can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

_Alright, I see everything on your eyes  
Oh, yeah, alright, something's happening  
'Cause everyone's around, but you're the only one I see_

_I can't take my eyes off of you, feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start, got my heart, yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_ (1)

After the performance, everybody was clapping, so the Rangers took that as a job well done. As Lily was about to go backstage with Theo and Jen, Casey pulled her back. The perfect song then played.

_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet, my checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it , you're worth it , yeah _

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I wanna blow you away."  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

"Wait, Lil." Casey said. "I want to tell you something." He then knelt down on one knee and held Lily's right hand in his. "I love you, Lil. Will you marry me?" he asked.

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you, what's on my mind?  
If ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care? _

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous , trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah _

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I wanna blow you away."  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Oh, Casey. I'd be the most idiotic person in the world if I dodn't say 'Of course, I'll marry you!'" and with that, Casey stood up and kissed Lily passionately.

* * *

"Yes! Finally! All my hard work finally paid off!" Jennifer celebrated. "They're gonna get married!" She then turned to Theo. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Theo said.

"Come on, let's congratulate them!" the girl said, as she took the Blue Ranger's hand.

_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say _

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah _

_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say "I wanna blow you away."  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight? _

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee, marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_ (2)

* * *

Jennifer was wearing a white sweater over a pink tank, black ankle-lenght boots, pink and white bangles, and her usual heart pendant. She had two suitcases and a pink duffel bag.

"Bye, guys." she called.

"We'll miss you, Jen." Lily said, hugging the girl.

"Yeah. This place'll be so dull without you." Casey added, as he too hugged the girl.

"Don't try to flatter me, Case. You already have a fiancee." Jennifer kidded, making Casey chuckle.

"Don't forget to call, Jen." RJ reminded as he himself embraced the girl.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy." Jennifer said, as she hugged the man tightly.

"Thanks, guys. For everything. But I have to go back to New York now. I have... other things to deal with there. I'll miss all of you." She said, shedding a few tears herself. "Oh," she started, drying her eyes. "Where's Theo?"

"At the loft." RJ said. "I'll go get him."

"It's ok. I'll go!" Jennifer said happily.

"Hello?" Jennifer called. "Theo?" She was going up the staircase when she heard a tune playing, and Theo singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears, now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days, every now and again, I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most was being so close  
And having so much to say, and watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you, everywhere I go, but I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile, when I see our old friends  
And I'm alone, still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But, I know, if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most is being so close  
And having so much to say, and watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most is being so close  
And having so much to say, and watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do _

_Not seeing that loving you, that's what I was trying to do_ (3)

The song ended, and Jennifer was in tears.

"I love you, Jen." Theo confessed. "Don't leave me."

"Theo!" Jennifer said, as she hugged him, still crying. "I love you too!" she said, as her beloved kissed her passionately on the lips.

"It's like a fairy tale." Casey said.

"No. It's better." Lily said, putting her head on her fiancee's shoulder.

RJ, who was watching too, had to say something. "I guess fairy tales really do come true."

The End

* * *

(1) I Can't take my Eyes Off of You by Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, and Ashley Tisdale.

(2) Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne

(3) What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts (My Absolute Favorite Song Ever!)

* * *

Sorry if the ending is too corny! It was perfect in my mind, but when I try to put it in words, it comes out a hair out of focus! Gomen ne!


	8. Epilouge: At the Beginning

The Pink Ranger  
Epilouge: At the Beginning  
Disclaimer: Don't own PRJF! I only own Jen and another batch of new OCs.  
Special thanx to fanficrulez(Dean), for proofreading the first half of this chappie and for always having my back. Also, Thanks to all of you who faved and subscibed!

* * *

Two years later

Jennifer was wearing a white dressmade of gossamer-like chiffon over silk, which embraced her figure lightly. The sleeveless dress had ruffles at the backs of the shoulder straps, making her look like she had little wings. The top fit like a bodice and was beaded with tiny lace crystals, and the asymmetrical skirt flared out at her hips and fluttered as she moved. The now eighteen year old girl was walking down the red aisle of a wedding church, about to be married to her true love.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Theo was nervously waiting at the end of the aisle, having second thoughts about the wedding. _What if she only said yes because she felt sorry for me?_

Casey, the best man, as if hearing his thoughts, said, "Don't worry, man. She really loves you."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I know I'm not, because I was having the same thoughts at my own weding, remember?" Casey recalled.

"Oh. Right. That's why I was feeling a bit of de-ja-vu."

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

As she walked to the end of the aisle, Theo offered his arm, and Jennifer took it.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

The whole church then fell quiet as the couple said their vows.

"All my life, I believed that the world is a good place to live in, but all the bad luck poured down on me, so I put on a mask of happiness and a fake, convincing smile. This man before me has changed my point of view the moment I laid eyes on him. He showed me everything I never dreamed could be possible, helped me through the bad times, and made me see what real joy is like. With him, I feel like there's nothing I can't do. I just wanted to say that I love him more than life itself, and I hope that he feels the same way, too." Jennifer said, shedding tears of happiness, as she placed a 24-karat gold ring accented with little diamonds around Theo's left ring finger.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

"I've always thought true love and love at first sight only existed in movies and fairy tales, but this woman showed me otherwise. She was always there for me, even when I didn't know what to do, she always gave me a push in the right direction. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I loved this girl the moment I saw her. I love her more than anything in this universe, and I would do anything for her." Theo stated, sliding a similar ring around Jen's left ring finger.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said, him himself shedding tears of his own. This is a match made in Heaven. "Will God bless both of you, and you may kiss the bride." The preist said to Theo.

The couple ended the wedding with a passionate kiss.

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me, alone, in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_ (1)

* * *

Everybody was at the Reception Room talking and mingling with each other. The bride was with four other people.

"Why didn't you tell us abuot this before?!" a girl with wavy, mid-length, jet-black hair scolded Jennifer.

"Seriously, Char, I thought my parents told you." Jennifer reasoned.

"But, still!" a girl who looks a lot like Jennifer said.

"Michelle, seriously, I didn't think it mattered a lot at the time. I was only four, you know."

"It would've made more sense if you told us yourself, though." a man with blond-ish brown haor commented, sipping wine.

"Jason, I told you I was just four!" Jennifer reasoned, smiling brightly.

"It doesn't really matter much, 'cause you're back!" a man with black-ish brown hair said, putting one arm around Jen's shoulders.

"Thanks, Ian." Jennifer siad, just as Theo stepped in front of them. "Oh, Theo, these are my friends from way back to when I was three." Jennifer said. "This is Jason." she pointed to the man blondish brown hair, who shook Theo's hand. "Michelle." she said, pointing to the girl that looked a lot like herself.

"Whoa, Jen. I didn't know you had a twin." Theo said, earning a chuckle from the whole group.

"I'm not her twin. I'm Jason's sister!" Michelle said, still giggling. "Me and Jen just look alike."

"Oh, and this is Charlequin." Jennifer said, gesturing to the girl with wavy hair. "And this is Ian." she said, pointing to the man with blackish brown hair.

"Jen, could we have a private talk with your groom?" Ian asked.

"Um, okay.." Jennifer answered, as her friends led Theo out of her hearing range and circled around him.

* * *

"Okay, listen here, mister. Break her heart, we'll break every single bone in your body." Ian threatened.

"We'll also personally rip your heart out and feed it to the birds." Charlequin warned.

"We'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable life." Michelle and Jason said simultaneously.

"Remember that." They all said, their voices deadly serious, then led Theo back to where Jen was.

* * *

"Your friends are.." Theo began.

"Weird? Overprotective?" Jennifer completed.

"The second one."

"I know."

"Wanna dance?" Theo asked, extending his hand and bowing to his bride.

"I'd love to." Jennifer answered, curstsying, and then taking Theo's hand.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment, life has begun  
From this moment, you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true, because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true, because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment I will love you, as long as I live  
From this moment on_ (2)

Then, Casey, Lily, Jennifer and Theo took over the stage.

_Here we are, safe at last  
We can breathe a sigh, seems the storm has passed  
Through it all, no one knew  
That all the tears in heaven would bring me back to you  
No one I know imagined we would make it  
But it only matters that we both believe, oh_

_You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be, and nothing can change it  
Mountains move, and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_Everytime I felt near defeat, you were there for me, oh  
By my side completely, you give me strength, oh  
You set me free, hey yeah, yeah  
It's just because of you, oh  
I'm all that I can be, oh  
When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for  
Together, there is nothing we can't do, oh, oh_

_You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be, and nothing can change it  
Mountains move, and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_The chance was so unlikely that we would ever win  
Two stars among the heavens, destiny brought you to me_

_You and me, we're a miracle  
Meant to be, and nothing can change it  
Mountains move, and oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_You and me, we're a miracle (Miracle)  
You and me, we're a miracle (Miracle)  
Miracle_ (3)

Jen then sang one wonderful song.

_If I would have to live my life again  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else_

_I promise I will share my life with you  
Forever may not be enough, it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love I feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby  
If you ask me to, there's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_

_They say tomorrow seems so far away  
And now we see that everything can change  
My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes  
I know this love will stand the test of time_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby  
If you ask me to, there's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_

_For you, there's nothing I can't do and never will I ever go  
Forever's not enough to love you so  
But if forever is one day, I promise you, I'll stay  
To show you that my love for you will never end_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby  
If you ask me to, there's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_

_And if forever's not enough for me to love you  
I'd spent another lifetime baby  
If you ask me to, there's nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough to love you so_ (4)

Theo and Jennifer then closed the reception with one last song.

_There will be no ordinary days for you  
If there is someone who cares like I do  
You have no reason to be sad anymore  
I'm always ready with a smile with just one glimpse of you  
You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I am someone who will love you for sure, so_

_If we fall in love, maybe well sing this song as one  
If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_

_You can watch sad movies in a different light  
'Cause I'll be right there beside you, hugging you oh, so tight  
Your hands will never feel so cold and empty again  
'Cause I will keep on holding on and won't let go  
You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I am someone who will love you for sure, so_

_If we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love, we can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_

_Feel so good when you're around, one smile from you  
Be mine, this feel so right, so_

_If we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love, we can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_ (5)

With the ending of the song, Jennifer then tossed the boquet of pink carnations, which Char caught, and climbed aboard a white and gold carriage pulled by two horses, complete with coachman. The back of the coach had a small window, where you can see the couple sharing a passionate kiss.

The End

* * *

_Ever, ever after_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside, we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to_

_Ever, ever, after, if we just don't get it our own way  
Ever, ever, after, it may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed, there is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever, ever, after though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever, ever, after the world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever, ever, after, forever could even start today  
Ever, ever, after, maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever, ever, after  
Ever, ever, ever, after (I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)  
Forever, ever, after_ (6)

* * *

(1) At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

(2) From this Moment by Shania Twain and Bryan Adams

(3) We're a Miracle by Christina Aguilera

(4) Forever's not Enough by Sarah Geronimo

(5) If We Fall In Love by Yeng Constantino and RJ Jimenez

(6) Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood


End file.
